Live in the Light
by Little Weasel Girl
Summary: “I don't want to live in darkness.”Aoshi put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. “I won't let you live in darkness.” AoshiMisao
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here's my first story. I hope you'll like it. Read and Review._

_Remark: The random stuff: I don't own these characters they're Watsuki's, I do own the plot (although I'm inspired by so many other stories that I even can't mention them all, partly because there are so many and because I don't remember which). _

* * *

**'Live in the Light'** (A/M pairing)

It had been two months since Aoshi and Misao had gotten married. Okina had decided that it would be for the best if Misao wanted to remain Okashira. He had told Aoshi the reasons and asked the man to marry his granddaughter. Aoshi had thought over it for two weeks before he finally gave in. Though he only would be her husband for formal purpose, he and Misao did have a wedding-night, but to Misao's disappointment she came to realise that there was no love or passion in their relationship. It broke her heart literally. The past two months the couple had been avoiding each other. The only time they were together was during the daily tea ceremonie and at night in their room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Misao rubbed her stomach as she had a nauseous feeling for the umpteenth time that week. Misao was no fool and knew what was wrong. She was pregnant. Even though she loved children, she was not exactly happy with her pregnancy. Not because she hated nausea – which she did eventually – but because she felt that this baby would be born in a non-existent relationship. She walked hurriedly through the streets of Kyoto to the clinic.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Next please," the doctor called.

Misao got on her feet and entered the examination room and sat down.

"So, tell me Miss, what's the problem?"

Misao took a deep sigh. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Aah, I already thought so from the moment you entered. You glow."

"Well I don't feel like am glowing," Misaos said dryly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"At the moment I can only confirm you're pregnant, but at this stage is to soon to say anything else about it. Return in about a month. We'll see how it develops then."

Misao stood and nodded. "Thank you," she said with a polite bow and then she left the clinic.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_'Oh Kami-sama, how am I supposed to tell this to Aoshi-sama?' _Misao was deeply in thoughts when a scream reached her ears. She shook out of her trance and saw that a house had been lit to fire. The drought of the last weeks caused the wood to catch fire in a rapid speed. Without thinking what she was doing Misao ran into the burning building while she saw how people gathered around to house trying to dim the blaze. Misao ran through the house holding a handkerchief over her mouth against the smoke. She heard sobs from a corner and found a woman and her two children huddled together. She ran to them.

"Quickly, I'll get you out of here. Hurry!" she yelled as she took the small boy in her arms, while the woman was holding the baby. They ran to the exit. The woman and her baby were out. Misao was almost there as she heard the building collapsing. She shielded the boy with her own body as the entire building came down and everything became black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aoshi was outside of the Aoiya as he saw how smoke covered the sky. He quickly ran into the direction of the smoke. As he arrived he saw how a woman with a baby in her arms ran out of the burning house. There were loud cracks and the house collapsed. The woman with her baby ran to the house screaming.

"Daisuke! Where are they!?"

"Hatsumi, they didn't come out," a man said with a pained expression.

Aoshi stepped forward and pushed some rubble aside and saw a hand that he knew too well.

"Misao!" he yelled as he prayed silently that she was alive. As he slowly lifted Misao out of the rubble together with the child she was holding close to her.

"A doctor quick!" he yelled.

The woman with her baby ran toward them. "Daisuke!" she said as she dropped on her knees next to Aoshi.

The small boy opened his eyes. Apart from some minor bruises and scratches he looked alright. Misao on the other hand had taken the full impact of the collapsing house. Aoshi freed the boy from Misao's grasp and put him on his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The boy nodded frightened and clasped his arms around his mother's legs.

"Is she going to be alright?" the woman asked.

"She'll live," he said as he saw how a doctor hurried over toward them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All her muscles felt heavy and her head ached. She slowly shifted her hand.

Suddenly she heard a voice. "Misao?" called Aoshi worriedly.

"A – Aoshi-sama?" she asked as she opened her eyes. Darkness surrounded her and she couldn't see a thing. She shot straight, but was blocked by Aoshi's hand. Misao trembled over whole her body and tears started erupting from her cerulean blue eyes.

"I – I can't – " she started, but was cut of by Aoshi, who placed her in his strong embrace.

"I know," he said softly. He took a deep breath. "I hoped that I wouldn't have to tell you this. The doctor said you suffer from a head trauma which has left you – Misao, I'm so sorry, if I only had arrived three minutes earlier."

Misao was shocked. "I'm blind!" she gasped in terror. A hand went subconsciously to her stomach.

This went not unnoticed by Aoshi. "The baby is fine."

Misao nodded her head understandingly. "Where am I?" she asked.

"At the Aoiya in our room."

Misao nodded again. "Could you leave me for a while, I want to be alone."

"Misao, I – "

"Please," came the forceful reply from Misao.

Aoshi rose and left the room.

Misao sobbed loudly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aoshi sat in the yard meditating as he felt Okon approach him.

"Aoshi-san, how is she?" she asked.

"She wants to be alone," Aoshi plainly said.

"Please, Aoshi, go to her, tell her to eat. Be at her side, how long is this coldness going to last. She needs you right now, even if she doesn't want to admit it."

"What do you want me to do? How can I possibly help her?"

"Talk to her, take her for a walk, I don't know," Okon snapped.

"A walk? She can't see."

"Then you better start helping her so she can help herself," Okon said and she shoved him a bowl miso soup in his hands. "Go make yourself useful and bring this to her."

Aoshi watched how Okon walked away and slowly rose on his feet. _'What do you want me to do, Misao?' _He walked upstairs to their room and entered again.

"Misao," he said carefully to let her know he was in the room. He walked over toward the futon and sat down. "Okon made you some soup."

"I'm not hungry."

"Please Misao, you have to eat."

"I told you, I'm not hungry!" Misao snapped. Her stomach gave a growl.

Aoshi raised his brow. _'Not hungry huh?' _"Eat, Misao," he said as he put the bowl carefully in her hands.

Misao sighed and started to eat. Once her bowl was empty she handed it back to Aoshi.

"Thank you," she said. "Er – Aoshi-sama? Could you guide me to the bathroom?"

"Aa," he said as he got on his feet and offered Misao a hand. He led her through the corridor and down the stairs to the bathroom.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aoshi leaned against the doorpost, waiting for Misao to emerge from the bathroom. As she finally came out of the bathroom, she waited for Aoshi to bring her back to their room. As he made no move to do so she spoke.

"Aoshi-sama, can you bring me back?"

"We didn't even had the chance to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Misao asked.

"That you're pregnant. When I found you I immediately sensed for it's ki."

"You knew?!"

"Aa, I have known for two weeks. Though in the beginning I didn't know what the different ki that was surrounding you meant."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, though I only had confirmation right before I – "

Aoshi nodded understandingly as he guided her to the backyard of the Aoiya. They sat down on the porch and Aoshi saw how small tears erupted from Misao's eyes.

"Misao?"

"If I only had been a bit faster, I would – " she cried. "I don't want to live in darkness."

Aoshi put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "I won't let you live in darkness."

Misao sobbed in his chest.

"I'll help you to pull through, I'm here for you," he whispered in her ear and he kissed her forehead. "Why don't we go to the hot spring and take a relaxing bath," Aoshi suggested.

"Er ... alright."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Misao tensed a moment as she stepped into the hot water. Suddenly she felt Aoshi's hands on her shoulder. Slowly he started to give her a massage going from her neck and shoulders to her lower back.

"Just relax," he whispered in her ear as he began to caress her neck.

"Aoshi," Misao moaned. She turned her head and he kissed her on her mouth. Long and passionate. Misao deepened the kiss as she threw her arms around his neck.

He pulled her in a close embrace. They sat there like that for a while.

"Aoshi?" Misao suddenly said.

"Aa?"

"Do you think I'll be able to fight like I used to?" she asked.

There was a short silence. "No," he answered plainly. "Though I think you'll fight again, just different than you used to. Not less good of course," he assured her as he lifted her chin and kissed her. "With the proper training, you'll move like no one does."

"Can you teach me?" Misao asked hopeful.

"Of course ... I'll do everything for my dear beloved Misao."

Misao blushed.

"Well, I think we've been gone long enough, it's already dark."

"It is?" Misao asked as she listened to the surroundings. She could hear the chirping of the crickets and other sounds that the evening brought. "Tell me, what you see."

"I see the most beautiful woman ever," Aoshi said dreamily.

"That's not what I meant," Misao said blushing.

"I know, I was just teasing, though I see a beautiful woman," he took a slow breath and looked around. "There are fireflies zooming around the spring, who lighten the small bushes and the threes that surround us." He looked up at the sky. "There are a couple of clouds up in the sky, but the stars are clearly visible as is the moon, in its last quarter." Aoshi rose with Misao in his arms. She shivered at the touch of the cold air. Aoshi took her yukata and held it out to her. She put it on and tied the obi-band. Aoshi did the same with his own yukata. He took his haori and put it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered as she pulled the haori close around her.

Aoshi smiled and put an arm around her as he led her back through the forest.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A little while later they entered the Aoiya. Okina approached them.

"Misao, Aoshi, where have you been, we've been worried," he said.

"There's nothing to worry about us. We were enjoying a warm bath at the hot spring," Misao said.

"The both of you? Together?"

"What we do as a married couple is not of your concern," Aoshi said plainly.

"Hohoh (lecherous Okina-smile), so you do some things huh," Okina said sneaky, with a huge lecherous smile on his face. Luckily for him Misao couldn't see or she would have been even more angry.

"You old geezer!" Misao yelled.

Okon heard Misao's yell and came to see what was going on.

"Okina what have you said to make Misao so furious? Have you pressed the matter that you want great-grandchildren soon again? Okina I told you to drop it at the moment, it's not the time now!"

"Well you don't have to wait anymore! In about 7 months you'll have your great-grandchild, but I swear if you try to learn it perverted things I – "

"What did you just say, Misao?" Okina asked.

"That's wonderful!" Okon said happily as she hugged Misao. "At least we have some good news between al the sad."

"Let's celebrate tomorrow! I'll close the restaurant the entire day!" Okina said as he happily walked away to tell all the others the news.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Misao was lying in the embrace of Aoshi. It was a warm summer-night. It had been a week since the accident. Aoshi looked around in the room when Misao suddenly stirred within his embrace. He stroke his right hand over her cheek.

"I don't want to open my eyes," she suddenly said. Aoshi remained silent. "Everytime I open my eyes I hope to see again."

Aoshi sighed. "I wish it were me instead of you," he admitted.

"Aoshi! How can you say such a thing?"

"I care about you Misao and I hate seeing you like this. But I'll swear I'll train you to be the best shinobi."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Trust on your hearing, Misao. You're trained as a ninja, so you'll hearing is above the average," Aoshi instructed. From the moment he started their training session he had been a stone cold teacher. Omasu had entered the dojo a while ago and had asked Aoshi if he wasn't a bit too harsh for his pregnant blind wife. But he just shot her a menacing look. _"I'll treat her no different than I did before, I know this is the way she prefers, she doesn't want a special treatment. She wants to be able to deal with her defects as soon as possible. That's why I train her hard."_

"Come on, Misao, get up!" Aoshi said sternly.

Misao stood shakingly on her legs and took a base defense position. He attacked, when he was right in front of her he ducked, avoiding her fists and punched her in her stomach, but before his fist made contact he stopped and straightened himself.

"You're not concentrated. If you want to protect your baby, start with protecting yourself. You knew where I was going to attack, but you did do nothing to counter the attack."

Misao sank on her knees, breathing heavily. "It's your baby too," she said pantingly.

Aoshi knelled down in front of her. "I'm well aware of it."

"I feel entirely useless," Misao said.

Aoshi put his arms around her. "You're not, I'm just a demanding tutor, perhaps a bit too demanding," he admitted, then he pulled out a package and laid it in front of her. "Come, let's have a bit of fun."

"What's this?" she asked as her hands felt over the package. She opened it and felt with her fingers. "Kunai?"

"Yes, take them and get into position," he instructed.

Misao nodded and took four kunai in each hand.

* * *

TBC ... 

That's the first part.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a while, what can I say, I was busy. But well, here's the next part. Read, enjoy and if you find the time press the buton 'review' and leave me a nice message :-D**

**Thanks to: **my reviewers: gabyhyatt, Adelaide MacGregor (yeah I know, but I'm not english-speaking), raven-haired angel (2 more chapters like these two, not too long I hope)

* * *

_**Live in the Light: part II**_

A couple of months had passed and winter was drawing near, Misao's abdomen showed quite a bulge. Aoshi had kept her training and now the small shinobi was a quite capable fighter even without her sight. Okina had purchased a blind walking stick, so Misao could help herself when not at the Aoiya.

Aoshi and Misao were walking through the town. Aoshi had his arm around Misao, while she was holding her walking stick in the right hand. They were on their way to the clinic.

Suddenly a woman with a baby in her arms ran toward them. "You're the woman that saved us! I heard what happened, I'm so sorry, all because you saved us – "

"It's alright, at least you all are safe. And I didn't lose everything," she said patting her stomach.

"I can see, congratulations anyway," the woman said with a semi-smile. "On your way to the clinic, I guess?"

"Yes, indeed. This little one needs a check-up, as does his okaasan."

"You think it's a boy?" the woman asked her.

"Not really, but even if it is a girl, she'll be a tomboy, just like me," Misao explained with a shrug.

"Well, I would like to repay you," the woman said.

"That's not necessary, I'm sure you have enough work by rebuilding your house," Misao said gently.

"At least let me invite you and your husband for diner."

"That would be very nice," Misao said with a smile. "But we have to go now," Misao continued as she made a small bow.

Aoshi nodded his head at the woman and guided Misao further.

They stopped in front of the clinic.

"I'll pick you up later, I still have an errand to run," Aoshi said.

Misao nodded and kissed him, then she entered the clinic.

Aoshi sighed. Even though Misao kept up her smiling, joyful face, deep down she was devastated. Aoshi knew this, he was no fool. It happened often at night when she was alone in their room and he entered that he found her weeping. He would cradle her in his arms and comfort her until she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A while later Misao emerged from the clinic and sensed for Aoshi's presence. As she felt it coming from behind her she turned around.

"You're getting better," Aoshi said as he stepped closer towards her.

"Aoshi, is there someone else with you?"

"Aa. Give me your hand," he said.

Misao held her hand out uncertainly. Aoshi gently took it and placed on something he was holding against his chest. Misao shrieked and pulled her hand abruptly back as she had felt something soft and furry moving under her touch. Aoshi smirked inwardly.

"What was that?" Misao asked still shocked.

"Feel again, I promise you it's nothing dangerous."

Misao slowly reached out again and felt for the thing in Aoshi's arms. Her hands traced over the soft furry thing. "A dog?" she asked.

The animal turned its head and started licking her hand.

"A Odate (A/N: today also known as a Akita dog) pup," Aoshi confirmed as he put the small dog carefully in Misao's hands. "I thought you would like his company."

Misao smiled – a real smile, which were rare lately – and gave him a 'thank you' kiss. Aoshi put his arm on her shoulder and started walking into the direction of the Aoiya.

"So, what did he say?" he asked.

"He said that I've gained the right amount of weight. And that we have a strong baby," she answered as she petted the dog in her arms.

"We should give him a name," Aoshi said.

"Mmm," Misao said thoughtfully. "How about Han'nya," she suggested carefully.

Aoshi stopped walking and so did Misao. "It's a strong name," he said. "Then Han'nya will it be."

Misao smiled broadly and Aoshi returned the smile, even though she couldn't see it, he was sure she could feel it. He scratched the dog between his ears.

"Han'nya, the super spy dog," he joked.

Misao laughed. She knew that his out of character behaviour was only meant to cheer her up.

They entered the Aoiya.

"Misao, what are you holding?" Okon asked.

"Oh this is Han'nya, I got him from Aoshi."

"Aoshi-san, really a dog here in the Aoiya?" Okon asked with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Odate dogs aren't loud barkers and Misao and I will be the ones to look after it," Aoshi assured her.

Then he and Misao retreated to their room. Misao put Han'nya on the floor and the dog started sniffing around.

Misao slung her arms around Aoshi's waist and leaned her head against his chest, while she closed her eyes. Aoshi put an arm protectively around her shoulders.

"Tired?" he asked gently.

Misao nodded. Aoshi slowly released her and walked to the corner to take the futon. He spread it on the floor. Misao and he sat down on it and were soon joined by Han'nya, who curled up against Misao.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later they had fallen asleep with Han'nya curled up between them. The shoji went open and Okina peeked in. Aoshi stirred and opened his eyes. He looked straight into those of Okina.

Okina gestured Aoshi to come to him, so Aoshi rose and walked towards the older man, slowly closing the shoji behind him.

"How is she now?" Okina asked.

"She's fine, the doctor said that everything is going well."

"I heard from Okon that you bought her a dog."

"Aa, I thought it would give her some distraction."

"She's pregnant, Aoshi, she's got already enough to worry about. I – "

"She's not yours to take care off," said Aoshi. "She's doing fine right now."

"I just don't want her to get hurt," admitted Okina.

"I won't allow her to get hurt. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to join my wife in bed," said Aoshi and with that he retreated to his and Misao's room.

He lay down next to Misao and put an arm around her. Han'nya lay now curled up against Misao's legs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Aoshi woke up and saw Misao sitting at the window with Han'nya at her side. She smiled and turned her head toward Aoshi.

"Good morning," she said with a huge smile.

Aoshi stood up and walked toward her.

"You're in a peculiar good mood, I wonder why?" asked he.

"I can see light," Misao said carefully.

"What?! How do you mean, you can see?" Aoshi asked.

"I can distinguish light and dark, just today. When I look that way," she looked at the window, "I can see a yellow glow, so I assume that it's the sun."

Aoshi was astounded.

"Okina!" he yelled. (A/N: I know very OOC-Aoshi, but c'mmon how else am I supposed to make him interesting?)

The old man burst almost through the shoji a couple of seconds later, followed by the others.

"What's wrong!" he asked, worried.

"Get a doctor, Misao says she can see light."

Within ten minutes a doctor was called to the Aoiya. Everyone was send out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later the doctor emerged from the room and all the members of the Aoiya were waiting anxiously.

"Well?" asked Okina.

"She can distinguish light from dark," the doctor confirmed. "Her pupils react to amounts of light."

"And what does that mean?" asked Aoshi.

"It means that she might regain a part or even her whole sight in time. I can't tell, don't get your hopes up too high, because you might be disappointed as well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

December had come and brought the first snow of the year, Misao's vision had not returned, but she still could distinguish light from dark. Aoshi and Misao walked through the garden to the pond. Han'nya dribbling behind them through the snow. Misao knelt down with great effort, since she was 6 months pregnant. She called Han'nya and the dog came running toward her.

He had grown quite a lot since she'd gotten him from Aoshi. Han'nya tried to lick her face.

"Oh no you, don't even try," Misao laughed while pushing the dog's nose away.

As Han'nya finally had given up to lick Misao and started running around, Misao placed her hands on the snow-covered ground and pushed herself up. Aoshi saw this and helped her. Though he didn't see Misao grabbing some snow and as soon as she was up in full length she put the ice-cold snow right behind the rim of his yukata. Aoshi shivered as he felt the cold melting snow running down his back. Misao laughed heartily.

"You will be sorry for that," he said in a mock-threatening voice.

Misao laughed as she quickly ran away and scrapped some snow from the bench near the pond, making a round ball of it. Aoshi had grabbed some snow from the ground and threw a snowball at Misao. She heard it coming and dodged it. And soon the two were engaged in a snowball-combat, with Han'nya jumping at every fallen snowball that had missed its goal.

"Aoshi! Misao! Kami-sama, you both are drenched till the bone. Get inside before one of you catches a pneumonia!" Okon said sternly.

Aoshi walked over to Misao and put an arm around her shoulder, they started walking to the house and Aoshi called Han'nya. Once they were inside Okon scolded Aoshi for his reckless behaviour.

"If you catch a pneumonia, you deserve it! And that dog is wet and dirty!"

"Ah Okon, don't be such a party-pooper!" Misao said.

Aoshi looked with a bemused expression as Okon rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen. He called Han'nya and then they went to their room.

"Let's take a warm bath and get some dry clothes," Aoshi suggested.

Misao nodded. "That's a great idea!"

Aoshi took a towel and dried Han'nya so he wouldn't make everything wet. Then he grabbed some clean clothes and he and Misao left Han'nya alone in the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they were in the bathhouse and Aoshi had closed the door, they took of their haoris. Aoshi moved behind her and untied the knot of her obi. Then he took the kimono from her shoulders. It was a winterkimono and therefor quite thick and heavy. Misao untied the waistband of her underkimono. Aoshi did the same with his yukata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steam rose from the warm water in the bathhouse. Misao relaxed as Aoshi massaged her neck and back. His hands travelled around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He gently took her braid and untangled it with one hand. Misao had closed her eyes and a satisfied smile was spread across her face.

"Don't fall asleep here," said Aoshi and he gave her a soft nudge in her side.

"I wasn't sleeping," said Misao as she scooted away from him.

"I didn't say that, I just said 'don't fall asleep here'," he said as he pulled her back to him.

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. The hand travelled down over his torso and the many scars he had. Her hand went back up and rested on his cheek, she gently leaned in and kissed him.

"I won't," she whispered as she pulled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while they stood and stepped out of the bath. Aoshi took a towel and draped it around Misao, before he took a towel to dry himself.

"Someone has woken up," Misao said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Aoshi had just tied his yukata. He stepped beside her and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her stomach.

"Little one, you're not supposed to wake up at this time," Aoshi chuckled, then he let go of Misao and took her yukata. She put it on and tied the sash.

Then they stepped into the cold air.

"It's dark," Misao noticed.

Aoshi nodded. "Aa, it's winter, days are short."

Misao sighed. "I wish I could see the snow. I just wish I could see again."

Aoshi pulled her close. "I wish for the same," he whispered.

* * *

**TBC ...**

**A/N: I hope you liked it, let me know! I'm planning on one or two more chapters like the past two. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ohayo minna-san, I'm sooo sorry it took this long. But here it is - finally. The last part of 'Live in the Light'. I decided to make the story not too long. But for those who are interested I'm willing to write an epilogue.  
**

**Remark: Like this site already insinuates all stories are fanfictions and therefore these characters are not mine. **

* * *

**Live in the Light: Part III **

**Last time:**

_"It's dark," Misao noticed._

_Aoshi nodded. "Aa, it's winter, days are short."_

_Misao sighed. "I wish I could see the snow. I just wish I could see again."_

_Aoshi pulled her close. "I wish for the same," he whispered._

_xxxxx _

Another couple of months had passed. Aoshi was in the study together with Okina, since Misao had lost her vision Aoshi had taken over her role as Okashira. He and Okina were discussing about an investment in the Aoi-ya.

Misao sat in their room with Han'nya. She had taught Han'nya 'fetch'.

"Are you hungry boy? I am, let's go downstairs to eat something." She stood up with the greatest difficulty and left the room with Han'nya in her lead.

She went downstairs and what happened then, happened so fast. She missed a step, lost balance and fell. Han'nya barked and ran down the stairs towards her. He licked her. Misao pinched her eyes together as she felt the pain throb through her whole body. Han'nya licked her hand.

"Han' – nya – fetch – Ao – shi," she said.

Han'nya immediately set of and ran to the office. He jumped against the shoji and barked. Aoshi and Okina looked at each other before they got up and opened the shoji. The moment the shoji was opened Han'nya stormed in and started pacing around Aoshi while he kept barking.

"Something is wrong! Han'nya where's Misao?"

The dog sped off again with Aoshi and Okina in his lead. As they neared the stairs Aoshi saw Misao on the ground.

"Misao!" he ran toward her and dropped to his knees. "Can you hear me?" he asked worriedly.

Misao opened her eyes a bit. "Good – to – see you again," she said weakly.

"You can see?" Aoshi asked softly.

"Blurred – but yeah – I see you – that smack – on my head – must have – done it."

Aoshi looked worriedly. "Is the baby – "

"Don't worry – baby is fine – it still kicks. At least – someone is able – to move."

"Okina, get a doctor," Aoshi said.

Okina nodded and ran away. Aoshi slowly put his arm under Misao's shoulder and gently pulled her in a sitting position.

"ITAI!" Misao screamed. "My back."

Aoshi gently ran a hand over her spine. Misao winced.

"It's not broken, the doctor will be here in a moment," Aoshi said than he looked at Han'nya. "Go fetch a cushion."

Han'nya barked and ran off. A moment later he returned with a cushion and dropped it at Aoshi's side.

"Good boy, now lie down" he said as he took the cushion and laid it under Misao's back before gently laying her down on it.

"I'm such – an idiot," Misao said.

"No, you're not, it could have happened to anyone."

At that moment Okina came back closely followed by a doctor. The doctor looked once at Han'nya, who was lying near the stairs observing everything.

"He won't do anything," Aoshi told him.

The doctor nodded and knelt beside Misao.

"Shinomori-san, where does it hurt the most?" he asked.

"My back," Misao winced.

"Can you move?" he asked.

"Iie," she answered.

The doctor took her legs and bend them. Misao screamed in pain.

"As unpleasant as it is, the pain is a good sign, it means that you aren't paralyzed. Do you have any abdominal pains?" he asked as he checked some other things.

"No, I just felt the baby kick."

"That's a good thing," he took her right ankle.

"Your ankle is sprained too. I'm going to give you some morphine so we can move you without you suffering too much pain," the doctor explained as he prepared a syringe and injected it in her arm.

As they waited for the drug to take effect, the doctor noticed Misao pinching and blinking with her eyes.

"You can see?" he asked.

"Not clearly, but more than I did before I fell."

"Mmm," the doctor mumbled thoughtfully. "Can you still feel pain?"

"Iie, it's almost gone," she said.

The doctor gave Aoshi a curt nod. Aoshi understood and lifted Misao gently from the floor. They went upstairs and Han'nya shot straight and followed them.

"That's one loyal dog," said the doctor.

"Luckily, he was a great help," Okina said.

They entered the bedroom and Aoshi commanded Han'nya to stay outside. Then he laid Misao down on the futon.

"You seem to be hit by a number of unfortunate events," the doctor said as he bandaged the sprained ankle. "How is your head?"

"Throbbing," Misao said. "And my eyes sting."

"That's pretty normal. They're not used to strong light anymore and the blow on your head might have caused a little concussion," said he then he turned to Aoshi. "Leave the room as dark as possible." He also took some medicines and an ointment and gave them to him. "This is against the pain. If anything might be wrong or the pain becomes unbearable, don't hesitate to contact me." With that the doctor left.

"My pretty poor Misao," Okina said as he sat down beside her.

"I'm so sorry, I must have scared you both."

"It's alright Misao, it's not your fault." Aoshi reassured her.

"Why did you come downstairs?" Okina asked.

"I was hungry, I still am to be honest."

"I shall ask Okon or Omasu to make you something," Okina said as he rose and left.

"Han'nya, come here boy," Misao called.  
Han'nya dribbled into the room and sat down beside Aoshi and Misao.

"Thank you."

_xxxxx _

Okina reentered the room with a bowl soba.

"Pretty Misao, I – "

He stopped his sentence abruptly as Aoshi laid his finger on his lips. Okina knelled down beside the other man.

"She just fell asleep."

_xxxxx _

Misao woke up. Her back ached, her head throbbed, her eyes stung and her ankle was sore. She could vaguely recognize the figure of Han'nya beside her. Han'nya lay fully stretched on his side.

A moment later the shoji shoved open and Aoshi entered. He closed the shoji and walked over to her futon.

"How are you feeling?"

"You really want to know."

"That bad?" He moved to the end of the futon and lifted the sheet from her feet. He gently took the bandage off and took the ointment. He massaged her ankle gently with the ointment. Then he put the bandage back.

"Thanks," Misao said.

Aoshi gave a curt nod. "Put your arms around my neck, then I can put you in a sitting position."

Misao did so and Aoshi carefully placed his hands underneath her shoulders and pulled her up. Misao let go and Aoshi moved behind her. He pushed the yukata slowly from her shoulders.

"Well it won't surprise you, your back looks awfully black and blue." He took the ointment again and rubbed it over her back.

Misao winced with gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, Misao, I didn't want to hurt you," Aoshi said.

"It's not your fault, it just hurts when it makes contact with anything."

"I'm afraid it will remain that way for a week. How's your head?"

"Still throbbing ... thanks for taking care of me and I'm sorry for being a burden," Misao said softly.

"Don't be silly Misao, I care about you, you would never be a burden to me," Aoshi said as he pulled her yukata back over her shoulders and moved back in front of her. "You mean everything to me. Never doubt that, and even in the beginning of our marriage I cared for you. I was quite angry with myself after you got in that accident, I should have shown what you mean to me before that."

Misao rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her yukata.

"Oh Misao," he said as he pulled her in a gentle embrace. "You really thought I didn't care."

Tears streamed over Misao's cheek. "I – you took so long before you accepted Okina's offer to marry me."

"I did, but not for the reasons you think. I'm a marked man, Misao. I was wondering if I deserved you and if I could make you happy. I finally decided that I didn't want another man to have you."

His hands now cupped her face and he placed a kiss on her forehead. Misao looked up and crashed her lips on his. At that moment the shoji opened and Okina entered.

"I – " he saw the couple break apart and Aoshi looked at Okina. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," both Aoshi and Misao said.

"Oh ... well ... I'll go."

_xxxxx _

A week had passed and the members of the Aoiya were downstairs working in the restaurant. Okina just emerged from his office as he saw Aoshi and Misao coming downstairs, closely followed by Han'nya 'the loyal super spy dog'. Aoshi supported Misao by holding her arm while she used the railing to lean on. Once they reached the bottom, Aoshi handed her the walking stick he'd been holding in his free hand.

"Misao, you're out of bed again," Okina said happily.

"Well, the pain in my back is now bearable when I walk," Misao said and she gave Okina a wide smile.

"That's good news, how's your eyesight?"

"Better, though I still suffer from eye-strain and headaches."

"Ah, well it will pass, well we'll eat in ten minutes," Okina said.

"Aa, we know, we're just going to the backyard for a moment," Aoshi replied.

Okina nodded and Aoshi and Misao continued their way to the garden. They walked down the small stairs.

"What is it Misao, you're so quiet."

Misao sighed. "It's so silly actually, but I'm scared."

"Scared?" Aoshi asked.

"What if something goes wrong during childbirth, or what if I'm a lousy mother, or – " Misao was cut of by Aoshi, who placed a hand on her cheek.

"You bother too much, I honestly don't know what is going to happen, but I have faith in you."

"But I don't know anything about children and – "

Aoshi silenced her by placing his lips over hers. "You'll learn."

_xxxxx _

It took another week for Misao to heal completely. Once her back and ankle were back in their old state Misao wanted to run around, the only thing that kept her from doing so was an almost 9 month thick stomach.

Misao was already lying underneath the covers, while Aoshi sat in the corner with a candlelight writing a report. It was already late and Misao turned her face in his direction.

"Anata, come to bed, you can finish that tomorrow," Misao said while suppressing a yawn.

"I'd rather finish it now, instead of restarting it tomorrow, it's almost done."

Misao pushed the sheets off and stood. She walked towards Aoshi and sat slowly down on her knees behind him. She slung her arms around him and rested her chin on his left shoulder.

"I'm coming Misao, one minute, go back to bed, I'll be right there," Aoshi answered.

"Alright, one minute, no more," Misao said with a chuckle and she pulled herself straight using Aoshi shoulders as support and walked back to the futon. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her in her abdomen and she doubled over moaning in pain.

Aoshi turned around. "Misao?" He jumped on his feet and supported her.

"I think the baby is coming," Misao said panting.

"Lie down on the futon, I'll get Okon and Omasu while I fetch the doctor."

Misao nodded and lay down on the futon with some help of Aoshi. Aoshi turned to leave, but Misao grabbed the fabric of his yukata. "One minute," she said with a weak smile.

Aoshi kissed her on her forehead. "I'll do my best."

_xxxxx _

"Omasu, Okon," Aoshi called as he knocked on the shoji of the women.

A moment later Omasu opened the shoji. "Aoshi-san, what's wrong?"

"It's Misao, she's gone in labour. I wanted to ask the two of you if you could stay with her while I fetch the doctor."

Omasu nodded. "Of course." She and Okon hurried out of their room to Misao.

_xxxxx _

Okon used a wet rag to wipe the sweat from Misao's face while Omasu spread out some towels. At that moment Aoshi returned with the doctor.

"How far are we," asked the doctor.

"Her water has broken and the contractions are coming faster and faster," Omasu informed.

"Aoshi-san, perhaps you better wait outside," Okon said.

"No," Misao begged as she grabbed Aoshi's yukata. "Don't go!"

Aoshi took her hand in his. "I was not planning to leave," he said gently.

"So far everything is going smoothly, I'm surprised Okina-san didn't wake up," the doctor said.

"Well, Misao hasn't screamed, so ..." Okon said suggestively.

"Probably because the pain is quite bearable, certainly after everything that I've gone through the past months," Misao said with a weak grin.

"I guess there's some truth in that statement," the doctor admitted.

_xxxxx _

An hour or two had passed.

"Seriously, how long can a baby take to get out," Misao asked with deep breaths.

"You would be surprised if I told you," the doctor said. "But I can tell that I won't last that long for you, soon it will be over."

"Not soon enough," Misao said through gritted teeth as her stomach pulled together again.

"Well, Shinomori-san, you're ready for the real part of giving birth, and believe me within a half hour you'll say that it was worth it."

"Well it better be!"

"It will, now push," the doctor ordered.

And she did, while squeezing hard in Aoshi and Okon's hand.

"Misao, you're breaking my knuckels!" Okon whimpered.

Misao looked apologetic and released her strong grip on the other woman's hand.

"Good," the doctor said. "Now take a few deep breaths."

Misao took a deep breath and exhaled slowly while Omasu wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"And push. I can see its head."

_xxxxx _

It didn't take long before Misao gave a final push and expelled the baby from her body.

"It's a boy," the doctor said as he cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a clothe before handing him to his mother.

The baby cried loud, not being used to the atmosphere outside of his mother's womb.

Misao looked up at Aoshi, and saw how the brand new father looked at his son and then he smiled proudly at her. He leaned down and kissed her.

"He's beautiful as are you," Aoshi whispered. "What will we name him?"

"Ryuu, 'dragon'," Misao said.

Aoshi smiled again and nodded. "Ryuu."

**OWARI**

* * *

**Thanks to those who read this and gave me tips. I'm sorry for all spelling and grammatical mistakes, but I'm just too lazy to find myself a Beta and even lazier when it comes to reread and correct. Someday I will reread it properly and correct the mistakes ... someday.  
Little Weasel Girl **


End file.
